This is the Night
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Aaron Ice is a teenage wizard different from everyone else. At sixteen, he has killed and murdered innocents and he is a wanted criminal. No one knew him this way. This is a story that tells of Aaron's life as a Death Eater, his life in Azkaban, and his road to recovery. Will he manage to survive it all? *Most main characters will make an appearance!* Set during Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so, an author's note is definitely in order. Aaron Ice is a teenage boy that I use for roleplaying. He has an interesting path, as to how he got to where he is now in the roleplay. No one really knows anything about what happened to him except for his friends. Even Zelma, his girlfriend in the roleplay, doesn't know everything. Aaron was a completely different person. He could care less about people's feelings. Here's his story that tells of him going from being the bad guy to being the good guy. I'm not sure if the Golden Trio will make it into the story. I'm setting this during the last book while the war is going on. I don't think they will, but several of the Death Eaters, yes, even Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix, Avery, McNair, etc . . . are in this story. I do plan on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley being in it. There's a chance that Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and maybe even Harry and Hermione might make an apperance. Some of the teachers should be in it, including Snape, Professor McGonagall,Filch and Mrs. Morris, many characters are due to be in this story. It is OC centered, but don't worry, there will be several appearances about the main characters.**

**Also, the title is named after the song The Weird Sisters sing in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire at the Yule Ball.**

* * *

**Characters in Chapter One: Aaron Ice, Callie Burne, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ****Leo Ice, Avery, McNair, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange. Listed in Appearance. **

* * *

The blonde haired girl that stood behind the counter of her parents shop in Knockturn Alley looked up as she heard the bell go off. A boy around the age of sixteen walked in. She let out the breath she'd been holding as she saw the blonde hair sticking out from under his hood of his robes. The green eyed boy lowered the hood as he stepped farther into the shop.

"It's raining," the boy told the girl as he walked up to the counter. She inspected her nails as she sat down on a stool.

"No surprise there," she mused. The boy gave a half laugh as he leaned against the counter and picked up an object, inspecting it. "What are you doing here, anyways, Aaron?" He put the object down and it clanked against the counter. He looked at her, his bangs falling into his eyes. "I wouldn't open that," she warned when his hand moved towards what look like a jewellery box. "It'll put you into an enchanted sleep." Aaron's hand instantly moved away. "You didn't answer my question, Aaron Ice." He looked up at her.

"Do you need to know everything, Callie?" he questioned, moving towards the Hand of Glory that sat on the shelf beside the counter. He studied it for a moment before turning back to her. "My dad ordered some kind of book."

"The searing eye book?" Callie asked wearily. She hated that thing. He shrugged, glancing over his shoulder nervously.

"That sounds like him," Aaron replied. Callie disappeared into the back room.

"Are you afraid of something?" Callie called. She returned with a book that had a cloth wrapped around it. Aaron turned.

"Hmm?" he asked, pulling some galleons from his pocket. Callie rolled her eyes as she rung him up.

"Are you afraid of something?" she repeated. "Like, is someone following you?" She motioned to his left arm that was hidden beneath his cloak. He put the galleons on the counter and took the bag in return.

"Whenever you're me, you have a lot to be afraid of," he replied simply before he exited the shop and went back out into the rain.

**X.X.X**

Aaron appeared outside of a mansion. He gripped the bag tighter and glanced over his shoulder to make sure that no one had followed him. He started up the front walk, the lights from the windows casted an eerie glow over the front yard. He walked up the front steps and knocked the knocker against the door as he stepped inside. A mumbling sound from one of the portraits greeted him before it worked up to a shout.

"Oh, shut up," Aaron muttered as he walked down the narrow hall.

Aaron tossed the keys onto the small table that sat against the wall. He hit his toe off the potted plant that sat next to it and cursed. He turned and barely missed knocking into the futon that sat on the other side of the hall. Some of the portraits on the wall snickered at him, but disappeared quickly as he turned his cold gaze on them.

Aaron continued down the hall, muttering under his breath about who puts a futon and potted plant in the narrow hallway that was barely even wide enough to walk down. He brushed his hair aside and turned abruptly to the left and down a short hall before he pushed open the door that was at the end. Everyone in the room looked up as he entered.

He tossed the bag onto the table in front of his dad, who was deep in discussion with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius sneered at Aaron before he turned back to his work. Aaron removed his robes and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. He leaned against the wall and waited for someone else to acknowledge him. Draco glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and then away.

"He's waiting for you," Leo Ice said without looking up. "Upstairs. He's been here for an hour." Aaron's gaze slid over to his dad and finally Leo looked at him. "He wants to speak with you."

"About what?" Aaron asked. Leo looked away.

"Didn't say," he replied. Aaron looked at the floor before he pushed off the wall and headed down the hall again.

Aaron ascended the stairs slowly, trying to put this off. He reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hall to his father's study. He could hear low voices within the study. He knocked and heard a frail voice inside call him in. Aaron stepped inside the door and closed it, but didn't move any farther. The bald man in his dad's swivel chair was facing away from him. Avery and McNair stood back in the corner after quieting the moment Aaron had entered.

"You came," the man said, turning around slowly to face Aaron. He swallowed, the snakelike man creeped him out every time he saw him. Voldemort smiled at him. "You're my lifeline, Mr. Ice. You're aware of that, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of it," Aaron managed to spit out. Voldemort's face twisted up into a smile again.

"Come here, Mr. Ice," he said in his cool voice. "I need to see your face, see who is keeping me alive." Aaron moved forward towards the man and cringed whenever Voldemort grabbed his chin, turning his head from side to side. "So young still, so handsome. Just like your father was." Aaron remained silent as Voldemort pushed Aaron's sleeve up and traced the mark on his left arm. "I need you to do something for me, Aaron."

"What is it?" Aaron asked. He could feel Avery and McNair's eyes on his back, just begging for him to break. Aaron had been through this before, however. He was long past breaking. The man did creep him out; he wasn't going to deny it.

"There's a woman in London who I once knew very well," Voldemort replied, looking thoughtful, but he still had a hold of Aaron's wrist. "Her name is Ella Mae, beautiful young woman whenever I knew her. Probably an old hag by now."

"What do you want with her?" Aaron asked. Voldemort looked at him. Aaron was the only member of the Death Eaters that Voldemort minded, mostly because he was the youngest.

"She knows a way to fix me, Aaron," he replied. "He knows how to cure me and then I won't have to worry about you dying or getting hurt." Thanks for the compassion, Aaron thought. It was the same thing with him. If Voldemort was hurt or killed, Aaron would also be. He was just as eager to break this bond. "Of course, I wouldn't send you alone. Lucius will be escorting you."

"Lucius?" Aaron asked before he could stop himself.

"Is that an issue?" Voldemort asked. Aaron fell silent. "You set out tonight." Aaron took that as a dismissal and left the room quickly. He felt like he could breathe again.

**X.X.X**

Callie locked up the shop and turned to head towards the Leaky Cauldron. She stopped and gasped. A hooded man stood in front of her, his face hidden. She took an involuntary step back, staring at him. Her heart thudded in her chest as she waited for them to move or speak.

"Miss. Burne?" the man asked. Callie didn't move or speak. "I've been looking for you. You're aware that you're a tricky person to track down, aren't you?" Callie remained silent. "Mr. Ice tipped us off about where we may find you."

"Aaron?" Callie blurted out before she could stop herself. The man smiled, she could tell because his teeth were impossibly white.

"That's the boy. Now, proceed calmly and we will not have to hurt you," he said. Callie frowned at "we". She turned slowly and found Bellatrix Lestrange standing there, leaning against the building. She gave a three fingered wave. Callie turned back to the man and tried not to shudder. She managed to nod before the man gripped her arm tightly. She winced as he did so and then they Apparated.

**x.x.x**

Callie glanced around the small room she had been placed in. It looked like a cross between a bedroom and office, with the bed, desk, books, and magical items. She felt cold, not because the room was cold, but because of the Death Eaters that lurked in the house. She knew there were two outside her room, but she had no intentions of going near them.

Callie walked over to the window. She wished that she had her wand still, but they'd taken it from her as soon as they'd arrived. She rested her head against the cool glass. Outside, it was dark. She figured that it fit the mood. Some crazies had a teenage girl locked up in a creepy house. Perfect.

She angrily turned and punched the wall. The boy was a traitor. No wonder he'd behaved the way he had the day he'd been in the shop. He hadn't been there just for the book, she realized. He'd been there to see if she was, so he could turn her in to the Death Eaters.

Callie spun around whenever the bedroom door opened and ran full speed, slamming the person up against the wall. They groaned and she quickly had their own wand pressed up against their throat. She threw the hood off the figure and found herself staring into the eyes of that blonde boy she'd just saw earlier that same day.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" Aaron asked coolly, shoving her off. She stumbled back and landed on the bed. The wand slipped from her fingers and rolled back to Aaron. He bent over and picked it up, wiping it off on his robes before putting it away.

"After that little stunt, it's clear that we aren't dating," she hissed. Aaron arched an eyebrow at her as he crossed the room and picked up an object, a complex crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper that contained a crimson coloured liquid. Callie swallowed hard. Was that _blood_?

"Stunt?" Aaron questioned, putting the bottle back down. He turned and faced her. "What stunt?"

"They said that you were the one who . . ." she trailed off. Aaron looked out the window with a nod.

"I know what you mean," he murmured. He turned and walked over to her. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands. "Listen to me, Callie. I didn't turn you in. Trust me."

"Then who did?" Aaron asked.

"Yourself," a voice said. Aaron jumped to his feet as his father entered the room and shut the door behind him. "The bag that you put the book in." Aaron frowned.

"Wait," Aaron said, but his dad held up a hand.

"I didn't need the book, if I wanted to sear someone's eye, I'd do it myself, just ask Aaron," he said with a wave of his hand. Aaron cringed at the memory. Callie, however, kept her eyes on Leo because he was the bigger threat right now. "No, I needed some hardcore information about your location."

"You used me as a pawn in your little game!" Aaron hissed. Leo turned to him.

"I knew you wouldn't do it if I had told you," he replied.

"Damn right," Aaron replied coldly. Leo studied his son for a moment.

"I don't like your attitude," Leo told him. Aaron stood his ground.

"Maybe I don't like yours," he said. Leo raised his hand to slap Aaron, but suddenly all the lights went out in the house. Callie whimpered slightly. "The bond." Leo turned and swept out of the room without another word. Callie didn't know what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so, an author's note is definitely in order. Aaron Ice is a teenage boy that I use for roleplaying. He has an interesting path, as to how he got to where he is now in the roleplay. No one really knows anything about what happened to him except for his friends. Even Zelma, his girlfriend in the roleplay, doesn't know everything. Aaron was a completely different person. He could care less about people's feelings. Here's his story that tells of him going from being the bad guy to being the good guy. I'm not sure if the Golden Trio will make it into the story. I'm setting this during the last book while the war is going on. I don't think they will, but several of the Death Eaters, yes, even Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix, Avery, McNair, etc . . . are in this story. I do plan on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley being in it. There's a chance that Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and maybe even Harry and Hermione might make an apperance. Some of the teachers should be in it, including Snape, Professor McGonagall,Filch and Mrs. Morris, many characters are due to be in this story. It is OC centered, but don't worry, there will be several appearances about the main characters.**

* * *

**Characters in Chapter Two: Aaron Ice, Lucius Malfoy, Callie Burne, Ella Mae, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort, McNair, Draco Malfoy, Jason Ice, Ally Ice, Cory Ice**

Aaron stared at the Polyjuice Potion in his hand. He curled his nose up, not wanting to drink it. Lucius downed his with ease. Aaron did not want to deal with the sick affect that came with the potion. Lucius shoved him hard against the wall with a glare. Aaron held his breath and downed the drink. He coughed and tried to push away the nausea he felt.

"Come, boy," Lucius said gruffly. Aaron exchanged looks with Callie, who sat huddled at the table with Maria.

Aaron didn't have a chance to speak before he was whisked off. He was used to Apparating now, he used it more than once a day. Aaron was relieved whenever their feet hit the pavement outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't mind Apparating, it was just the fact that he Apparated with Lucius.

They started towards the Leaky Cauldron. Aaron was on edge, despite the fact that they would be masked long enough to get through the Leaky Cauldron and to Ella Mae's apartment, which he had learned was above her shop. He was going to handle this because Lucius could be too . . .forward and forceful.

They made their way safely through the Leaky Cauldron and wound through the streets of Diagon Alley, heading for Knockturn Alley before their charade was up. Aaron felt his stomach twist into a knot. He normally didn't care about these things, but his name was going higher and higher on the wanted list. He needed to be careful for a little bit.

"We have forty five minutes, Ice. If she doesn't help us within half of that time, then we do it my way, alright?" Lucius asked as they stepped into the house.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just do it that way anyways?" Aaron asked as they went up the stairs. The shop was closed up for the night, but she was an old woman and forgot to lock her door. Lucius looked at him.

"And you say I have no patience," he said as they walked into the apartment. Aaron merely shrugged.

It was what he expected, Ella Mae's apartment. From the floral carpet, to the floral furniture, to the floral curtains, and to the pink all over the room, it was exactly what he'd pictured. The only thing she needed was the cat pictures and she could be Dolores Umbridge. He heard something in the kitchen and moved towards the direction of the noise. Lucius hung back, Voldemort had told Aaron that he was to convince her, not him.

Something hissed at Aaron, causing him to press up against the wall as a black cat darted down the narrow hallway. Maybe she actually was like Umbridge. He shook his head and gripped his wand as he moved down the hall. He found himself in a small kitchen similar to the living room. An elderly woman with gray hair was making tea on the stove. Aaron held his wand up.

"Ella Mae," he said coolly. The old woman turned, facing him now. She held her own wand up at him. She gave him a full smile, revealing her crooked teeth, as well as the ones she was missing.

"Aaron Ice, I've been expecting you ever since I saw you on the news last week," Ella Mae replied, her wand still pointed at him. He didn't waver. "I could see it in your eyes, the way you reacted to the Order. You were afraid of something, what was it?" Aaron remained silent. "The consequences you would face if something happened to you?" He just stared at her. "Put down your wand, boy." She turned away and turned the stove off. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"_Imperio_," Aaron said as soon as she turned around. The old woman dropped the cup of tea and it shattered onto the ground. She moved forward silently, going down the hall to the room where Lucius was. Aaron glanced back at the kitchen before he followed the woman, wand still pointed.

"No persuading?" Lucius asked as they appeared. Aaron pushed the woman out the door.

"I didn't want to fight her," Aaron replied as they exited the apartment without another word.

X.X.X

Callie cried out in pain, her body convulsing off the ground. She gasped for air as the pain stopped. Bellatrix laughed as Voldemort looked on from the corner. Bellatrix danced around Callie, her wand pointed at the sixteen-year-old girl. Callie dodged the spell this time, trying not to cry out in pain.

"You're sick," Callie told Bellatrix. The Death Eater merely laughed. "_Crucio_." Bellatrix crumpled to the ground in pain. Callie stood there, breathing hard as she kept her eyes on the woman convulsing in pain. "Aaron taught me a few things, I hope you know." The person behind her suddenly started clapping and, with a sick way of doing it, laughed.  
"Very well, Miss. Burne! I think you will make a very good Death Eater!" Voldemort said, walking towards Callie. He broke her focus and the Death Eater stopped convulsing and crying out. Voldemort walked in a circle around Callie. "Don't you agree, Miss. Burne?" Callie was silent, but she didn't need to reply, anyways. There were footsteps coming down the stairs, followed by the sound of voices.

Callie swallowed hard and let out her breath as Voldemort moved away from her. An elderly woman appeared first and seemed to be in a daze, her eyes rolled back into the back of her head. Callie closed her eyes, of course, the _Imperio_ curse. Aaron came down the stairs, followed by Lucius Malfoy.

Without thinking, Callie ran and flew into Aaron's arms, burying her face into his chest. After a moment, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, stroking her hair lightly. She collapsed in his arms, just letting him hold her and support her. She heard the other's talking, but she ignored them. Right now, she just wanted to stay in his arms.

"Did he . . .?" Aaron murmured in her ear. She drew away from him and looked up at him.

"Not yet," she replied. Aaron nodded and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his arms. "I want you to be there with me, when he does it."

"I will," Aaron whispered, pulling her close again.

**x.x.x**

"Nice place," McNair mused as he and Aaron made their way through the silent house.

Aaron didn't respond. He picked his way through the darkened living room the family had abandoned only a few hours earlier. He brushed his blonde hair back under his hood again and glanced around the house. It was a decent house. He almost pitied the people when they died. The mom seemed to love to knit and make things, the father was a businessman, and the son was young. His cars and toys were strewn throughout the house without care.

Aaron cursed as he stepped on one of the toy cars. He glanced at the others before he stooped down and picked up a red car. He turned it over slowly in his hand. It was familiar, the house, but he preferred not to think about why. He stuffed the car into his pocket as McNair pushed him forward. He had a mission to do and he was going to finish it.

Aaron climbed the stairs, moving silently. His heart dropped to his throat whenever the grandfather clock on the landing struck two in the morning. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he moved on, catching up to McNair and Draco at the top of the stairs. The hall forked off and McNair thrusted Draco at Aaron.

The two teenage boys made their way down the hall towards the child's room. Aaron nudged the door open and they found a blonde boy asleep in his bed. His parents had fallen asleep in the recliner that sat next to the bed. Aaron listened to the boys shallow breaths. He could tell without looking that the boy was ill. He was unsure how ill, though.

"Just grab the boy and let's go," Aaron hissed to Draco. He saw the boy swallow before he moved towards the bed. Aaron gripped Draco's wrist and yanked him back roughly. "And don't set off the alarms while you're at it!" The boy swallowed again before nodding. Aaron released his death grip and looked at the parents.

Aaron glanced out the window. It was pouring the rain down. It fit the mood. He always considered rain to be sad. Tonight, these people, would lose their only son sooner than they believed they would. Yes, they knew they would lose him because he was dying. They just thought that they had more time and that they would lose him by death and not the Death Eaters. If only they knew.

Once Draco got the boy, he went downstairs, the sleeping boy in his arms. Aaron hoped that Draco didn't drop him as he went down the hall to find McNair. He searched the rooms and found none of the Death Eaters. He walked into a room that served as a library and looked around. It seemed like they had a wide variety of books, from children's to adult to young wizardry text books to books about dark magic.

Aaron spun around as he heard a shrilling noise. An object on the desk started spinning like a top. Aaron swallowed and turned the leave the room quickly, but found himself blocked by a blonde man dressed in striped pajamas. He had his want pointed at Aaron; Draco lay on the floor, stunned, as his wife held their son closely to her chest.

"I've been waiting for you, Aaron," the man said. Aaron met the man's eyes slowly.

"A Sneakoscope, how original," Aaron said cruelly.

"I should call the Auror's right this minute. Why do that and have to wait, though, when I can haul you there myself?" the man asked. Aaron smirked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Aaron asked as he spotted Callie behind the wife.

"_Expelliarmus_," Callie said as Aaron said, "_Stupefy_." Aaron grabbed Callie's arm and they Apparated before the family could recover.

**x.x.x**

Aaron had been seen. More than that, Jason knew him personally. Aaron sat on the couch in his father's office, his head rested in his hands as conversation went on around him. He had messed up. If they had saw him, then he was done for.

They were going to break the bond that night. Then, Aaron would be sent off with a couple of the other Death Eaters. He was almost up as high as Voldemort on the wanted list. Voldemort couldn't lose Aaron because he had been a spy while in school. Of course, they couldn't send him back to Hogwarts, but he would be able to still snoop around in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. With a few changes in appearance, no one would give him a second thought.

Aaron looked up as the doors opened and Voldemort himself swept into the room. Voldemort settled himself into a chair near the fire, motioning Aaron over. Aaron paused, however, whenever a teary eyed Ella Mae was forced into the room. Voldemort beckoned Aaron over again and the teenage boy obeyed, standing beside Voldemort.

"You understand what I want, correct?" Voldemort asked Ella Mae. She was silent. "Answer me!" Ella Mae slowly looked up and met his eyes.

"Yes, I understand," she replied softly. Aaron barely heard her. He glanced at Voldemort. The man sat back in the chair.

"Set to it, then. Aaron, why don't you have a seat?" Voldemort asked. As he spoke, he waved his hand and Aaron flew back into a chair, unable to move. He glanced at Voldemort, who acted like nothing was wrong at all. Aaron swallowed hard. This was going to hurt.


End file.
